Un mal entendido y… ¡Un parto!
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Kat esta embarazada y pronto tendrá a su bebe mientras que Kira mal interpreta una escena de Trent con una chica, sintiendo algo de celos va a la casa del doctor O. y después de que los chicos llegan para aclarar el asunto se hayan en un problema... KAT ESTA POR TENER AL BEBE!.


_Disclaimer: Power ranger dino thunder no me pertenece y con P.R. Dino thunder quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

 _Oneshot: Un mal entendido y… ¡Un parto!._

 _Nota: RachelWhite25 esto es para ti._

* * *

Todo parecía normal en Reefside para nuestra antigua ranger Kat quien ya estaba a unos días de dar a luz, lo podía sentir, él bebe estaba por llegar, se encontraba sentada a su modo en el sofá personal y es cuando oye el timbre con dificultad se pone de pie. —¡Ya voy! — respondió.

Y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Kira sola pues normalmente viene de visita junto a Trent o con Conner y Ethan. —Kira, que sorpresa.

Respondió la mujer embarazada. —Hola Kat ¿está el doctor O.?.

—No cariño, se encuentra en clases ¿lo necesitas urgentemente?— respondió amablemente Hillard.

—No… de hecho quería hablar contigo Kat— dijo Kira y al ver el rostro de la adolescente Kat no dudo en pasarla al notar que Kira venia sola podía adivinar o intuir de que trataba el asunto. —Déjame adivinar Kira, el asunto tiene que ver con ¿Conner, Ethan o Trent?.

—Tiene que ver con Trent— dijo la chica algo nerviosa. —¿discutieron?.

—No exactamente— respondió Kira. —Bueno nena si me explicas podría ayudarte— dialogo amablemente Kat. —Bueno… yo… lo vi abrazando a otra chica— se expresó Kira triste.

—Hay nena ¿no crees que precipitaste las cosas? ¿te vio? ¿le pediste una explicación?.

—No Kat pero en ese momento no pensé las cosas solo sentí que me dolía mi corazón, se miraba feliz de abrazarla— dijo en un tono muy triste la antigua ranger amarilla.

Kat la miro, se le llamaban celos pero parecía que Kira no los había experimentado hasta ahora. Mientras tanto el antiguo ranger blanco buscaba a su novia por todos lados. —¡Kira!.

Gritaba su nombre una y otra vez ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre corrían al ver escenas y pensar mal las cosas? Quería explicarle, necesitaba explicarle lo que ella vio, no quería perderla Kira era lo más importante que tenía incluyendo a su padre Anton.

Kira quien lo apoyo y trato de ayudar cuando estaba pasando por la etapa malvada del ranger blanco, ella que lo animo en su carrera de dibujo y ahora que habían dado el siguiente paso, de una hermosa a mistad a una linda relación, la chica mal interpreta ese abrazo de su compañera de clases y no espera a que el joven le explique ¿Por qué son tan complicadas las mujeres?.

Se detuvo un momento y negó con la cabeza, Kira no era complicada ella era muy linda, tierna y hermosa, no podría engañarla con ninguna mujer sin embargo se puso en los zapatos de la joven Ford ¿Qué haría el si hubiera visto a un extraño abrazar a Kira? Seguramente le habría reclamado a la chica pero al final habría golpeado al muchacho claro siempre y cuando si tenía intenciones de que Kira fuera su novia o algo así…

Sin darse cuenta llego al ciberespacio de Haley y pensó que tal vez ahí estaría con Conner e Ethan, una vez entro vio a los dos mencionados en una mesa. —Hey chicos ¿Kira esta con ustedes?.

—¿Debería? Creí que irían juntos a visitar al doctor O. — dijo McKnight.

—No…

—Pues aquí no está viejo ¿ocurrió algo malo? — interrogo Ethan, 2 segundos después de que Trent dijo que Kira lo vio abrazándose con una chica McKnight no le dio tiempo de continuar pues ya lo tenía sujetado del cuello de la camisa y con su otra mano libre preparada para golpearlo. —¡Como te atreviste Fernández! Kira es mi mejor amiga y no permitiré que nadie la lastime, pagaras por eso.

Ethan intervino sosteniendo el puño de Conner. —Viejo sé que estas molesto y yo igual pero entiende que no puedes hacer un escándalo en el local de Haley además… deja que termine de explicar.

—Dame una razón Ethan, mejor lo golpeo después vamos con Kira y la ayudamos a superar a este sujeto, ella no se merece esto Trent, primero la hieres como ranger blanco y ahora ¿le eres infiel? ¿a qué maldito juego es este?.

Trent se soltó del agarre de McKnight. —En primera yo no tenía poder sobre la dino gema y lo sabes y en segunda yo sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien mucho menos a Kira y ustedes lo saben ella es importante para mí.

—Más vale que solo haya sido un mal entendido Trent— respondió Conner enojado 15 minutos después Trent explico el asunto y el abrazo que Kira vio, los dos chicos lo miraron y después intercambiaron miradas. —Bueno pudiste correr alcanzarla y explicarle ¿no? — dijo Conner aun con rabia en su voz.

—¿Crees que no lo intente? Pero no pude alcanzarla, la he buscado por todos lados— dijo el chico dolido.

—Bueno si realmente quieres arreglar las cosas con Kira ve a casa de Tommy, ella está ahí— dice Haley, los 3 chicos agradecen y se van enseguida rumbo a la casa del Doctor O.

—Kira yo creo que deberías esperar una explicación de Trent no dejes que tu mente vuele cariño— le dijo Kat con una sonrisa. —Pero me duele…

—No hay porque pensar cosas que no son, quizá era una prima suya o amiga íntima ¿no crees? Pero en fin tengo algo de hambre ¿Te parece si me ayudas?.

Mientras empezaron a cocinar, suena el timbre y justo la señora Oliver va para ver quién es. —Chicos que sorpresa.

—Disculpa que viniéramos sin avisar pero… ¿Esta Kira aquí? — interrogo Fernández algo nervioso al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca. —Si ¿quieren pasar?.

Una vez estaban en la sala ella hablo. —Nosotras estábamos co…— La ex pink ranger no pudo continuar porque sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre. —¡Agggh!.

—¡Kat! — exclamaron los tres, Conner y Ethan la tomaron de ambos brazos. —Chicos… el bebe… ya viene…

Los chicos se quedaron en shock para después entrar en pánico. —¡Viejo! ¿Qué haremos?.

—¡No lo sé Ethan! ¡no soy doctor! — respondió Conner.

—¡Ahhhhgggg! — se quejo Kat nuevamente.

—Hay que llevarla al hospital— sugirió Trent. —No… él bebe ya viene, nacerá aquí…

—¡Ahhhhh! — gritaron los tres mirándose e intercambiando miradas. —¡Trent rápido ve por Kira! — dice Conner, tenían los nervios de punta el joven asiente y la busca en la cocina. —Ki…ki….Kira…

La chica reconoció la voz y cuando alzo la mirada efectivamente era su novio más fue su sorpresa al ver el pálido rostro que tenía. —Trent… ¿Qué te sucede? — interrogo la joven dejando de cortar los vegetales y caminando hacia el para verlo más de cerca. —El be… el be… el be…

—¿El be? — repitió la chica ¿Qué era el be?. —¡Él bebe está por nacer!.

Exclamo por fin Trent completamente nervioso y asustado. —Ahhh el bebe— respondio Kira tranquila luego de analizar lo que dijo miro a Trent de nuevo con los ojos abiertos como plato. —Espera… ¿ te refieres a que él bebe de Kat está por nacer?.

Trent asintió y ambos escucharon otro grito de Kat entonces corrieron hasta la sala. —Chicos… necesitare su ayuda— dijo la futura madre con dificultad.

—¿Nosotros? Pero ¿Qué haremos? Nunca he estado en un parto— dijo Ethan muy asustado, esto no era un videojuego, Conner y Trent estaban igual o peor de pálidos que hace unos segundos, entonces Kira Ford tomo todo el valor que pudo. —Chicos tenemos que hacerlo, yo atender el parto pero no sola, Ethan tu vendrás conmigo, Trent y Conner lleven a Kat a su recamara con micho cuidado, Ethann empieza a calentar agua y busca toallas todas las que puedas yo buscare el alcohol.

20 minutos después Kira y Ethan se encontraban en el parto, la puerta estaba cerrada y se escuchaban los gritos de Kat, la voz de Kira diciendo "puja" o "tu puedes Kat, no te des por vencida" incluso una oración de Kat que les saco una risa nerviosa a Conner y Trent " ¡Tomas Oliver si no vienes en este instante juro por mi vida que te dejare sin descendencia!".

—¿Crees que Kira este bien? — interrogo Trent, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada. —Ella estuvo en el parto de su hermanita, a su madre le ocurrió lo mismo que a Kat yo pienso que lo hará bien.

El tiempo parecía lento pero realmente había transcurrido y en eso Conner y Trent oyen un llanto se miran a los ojos y luego entran a la habitación viendo una escena de Kat y su bebe en brazos, Ethan estaba en una esquina de la pared procesando lo que sus ojos vieron y Kira estaba en el piso, se había puesto un delantal y este estaba todo manchado y los brazos de ella tenían algunos residuos. —Kira ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?.

Pregunto Trent. —Podrías ayudarme a levantarme— le dijo la chica.

Una vez la cargo en su espalda la saco de la habitación y la dejo en una silla ahí aprovecho para explicarle de que la joven que lo abrazo era una compañera de su clase de la universidad y el motivo por el que lo abrazo fue porque ella le pidió ayuda para realizar un dibujo de su novio y ella juntos ya que cumplían 2 años de estar juntos y quería algo especial, el dibujo le había gustado tanto que lo mando enmarcar y lo abrazo ya que a su novio le había encantado el dibujo y fue forma de demostrar agradecimiento.

Una vez termino de explicar tomo la mano de Kira. —Nunca te lastimaría, eso jamás.

—Yo… lo siento Trent no pensé bien las cosas quizá me deje llevar por los _celos_ — la última palabra lo dijo en un tono muy bajo. —¿Qué dijiste? — interrogo Trent. —Que… que tal vez fue porque sentí celos ¿de acuerdo?.

El chico sonrió y la abrazo. —Yo solo te quiero a ti, no tengas dudas de eso.

El chico lo recordó y de su mochila saco algo que escondía detrás de su cuerpo. —Esto es un regalo que quería hacerte, hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos todos han sido lindos y espero que tengamos muchos más— dijo el joven dibujante y dejo ver unas cuantas hojas alrededor de unas 50 en una carpeta de argolla cada hoja metida en un protector. —Quiero que lo leas en tus tiempos libres y me digas que te parece ¿Si?.

La chica tomo la carpeta y al abrir pudo leer un título que decía "Nuestra historia" y los personajes que estaban ahí era obvio que eran ella y Trent, esto la conmovió. —Qué lindo eres.

Le dijo y con su dedo índice le hizo la seña para que se acercara y le dio un beso en eso son interrumpidos por el doctor O. —¡Chicos! ¿y Kat? ¿Qué paso con el bebe? ¿todo bien? ¿Kira? — hablo entre sorprendido asustado y ansioso.

Una vez Tommy vio a su bebe no pudo contener lágrimas de felicidad. —Es precioso— dijo mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos, los chicos estaban conmovidos sin duda ver el nacimiento de un bebe era hermoso. —Cariño, Kira fue muy valiente al llevar el parto con ayuda de Ethan.

—¿Enserio? Chicos se los agradezco ustedes son parte de mi familia, no sé cómo podre regresarles esto.

—Descuide profesor, lo apreciamos y todos hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para traer al bebe— respondió Kira feliz.

4 años después.

—¡Adam! No hagas eso— reprime al pequeño el doctor O., su hijo estaba rayando la pared con unas crayolas, el niño al haberle llamado la atención empezó a llorar, Tommy no se contuvo y lo cargo. —Lo siento hijo pero debes de aprender que hay cosas que no puedes hacer, hay reglas que seguir.

—Papa, mama, yo— dijo el niño y apunto con su dedo índice al siguiente cuarto, el doctor O. camino con su hijo en brazos al siguiente cuarto y había un dibujo de él, su esposa y su hijo claro que no era un gran dibujo para un pequeño pero había hecho el intento.

—Mi pequeño— le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, sin duda ser padre no era cosa fácil pero no estaba solo, tenía a Kat y ambos podrían con el reto, justo en eso su amada esposa acababa de llegar. —¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Tomas! ¿Quién rayo la pared? — se escuchó gritar a la mujer Hillard.

—Ups, pequeño tu madre se dio cuenta— dijo, escucho los pazos de su mujer hasta que se detuvo. —Espero una explicación en este estante Tomas Oliver.

—Mi amor, mira lo que Adam dibujo— dijo Tommy y se hizo a un lado, la mujer olvido por completo su enojo y se enterneció con el dibujo. —Oh…. Mi niño hermoso— dijo Kat y le dio un beso al pequeño, saco su celular y tomo una foto al dibujo. —Es un hermoso dibujo Adam pero los tres limpiaremos la pared ¿ok?.

—Si mami— respondió el pequeño de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro como su padre.

Fin.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Este es mi tercer oneshot de Dino trueno, espero les guste dejen un review._


End file.
